


30 Minutes

by grumpgasm



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Egobang - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, Sex, ShipGrumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpgasm/pseuds/grumpgasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin’s having an off day because he misses Suzy, and Dan wants to cheer him up in any way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Minutes

"Next time on Game Grumps... maybe Arin will finally get his shit together!"

" _FUCK_!"

The episode ended in the usual way: Dan did the outro in a fit of laughter as Arin's anger nearly cut his sentence off. Arin slouched back into the couch, sighing and tossing the controller to the side.

"Shit's tough, dude. If we ever finish this one, it'll be a goddamn miracle." He leaned forward to grab his bottle of water. Dan stood to turn off the capture and the microphone, still giggling at Arin's signature rage.

" _We_?" Dan whirled his head around. "No, no. If _you_ ever finish it. I tried, remember? I kept fucking dying on the first stage!" Dan walked lazily back to the couch, flopping down next to his grumpy counterpart. Arin rubbed his temples, trying to shake the headache the game had given him; Dan's insistence made him smile though, which helped ease the headache slightly. "So... dinner time? We've been recording for _hours_ , Arin." Arin pursed his lips to one side, scanning the room for a moment. "No, no, dude. No more for today. We need to eat and you need to take a break."

"All right, you win. Wanna order take-out?" Arin suggested. Dan nodded vigorously and quickly hopped off the couch to grab the Chinese take-out menu that was stuck to their fridge. Arin was glad that he finally had an appetite again (after being destroyed from the inside out by yet another MAGfest illness), and even more glad that Dan was taking such an interest in keeping him healthy. Suzy was spending the week with Holly to work on their art projects together, and Arin was thankful someone was taking care of him like she normally would. As Arin daydreamed about what he'd order, Dan rounded the corner holding the menu and reading aloud:

"Chicken chow mein, chicken sesame, General Tso's chicken, kung pao chicken, chicken and broccoli, chicken in garlic sauce- God, I sound like Bubba Gump." Dan's laugh bubbled up behind his words. "Any of those strike your fancy?" 

"My _fancy_?"

"Yeah, y'know... pique your interest? Tickle your imagination? Stroke your shaft?" 

"Well, I mean, if you're offering, I'd _love_ a handj-" 

"Shut up, man!" Dan was laughing hard and loud as he always did, letting it echo through the hallways of the recording space. "What do you want for dinner, how about you tell me that?" Dan tried to wrangle Arin back into the task at hand. "I think I'm going to have the kung pao chicken and some fried rice myself." Arin thought for a moment, peering over Dan's arm at the menu in his lap. 

 "Mm... steamed dumplings and fried rice, please. That sounds good as fuck right now." Arin closed his eyes and pretended to inhale the smell of hot, freshly cooked food.

"Done. I'll call them now - be right back!" Dan hopped off the couch again and began dialing as he walked into the kitchen. As he left, Arin's phone buzzed on the coffee table in front of his knees: _One new message_. He leaned to reach for it, swiping it to unlock it as he picked it up and held it in both hands.  

_One new message  
2/10/2015: 8:42 PM    
Suzy_

_hey babe :) how's it going?_

She'd only been away with Holly for two days so far; it wasn't the first time she'd been away without Arin either. They'd spent time away from each other since being married - hell, a big portion of their relationship was spent long-distance before they were married - but Arin always felt as though a part of him was missing when she was away. He ached to touch her, but illuminated, digital words would have to do for now. He smiled to himself as he tapped the screen nonchalantly.

-

_2/10/2015: 8:43 PM_  
_To: Suzy_

_good - just finished up a ton of GG episodes. how are you?_

_-  
One new message  
2/10/2015: 8:43 PM  
Suzy_

_nice. I can't wait to see them! I'm good, Holly says hi too. I miss you though :(_

-

_2/10/2015: 8:45 PM_  
_To: Suzy_

_tell Holly I said hi too. and tell Ross I said he sucks. I miss you too babe. have fun though, ok?_

-  
Arin clicked his phone to turn the screen off as Dan walked back in the room. "How long did they say?"

"About thirty minutes. Think you can wait that long?" Dan joked. He was just as famished as Arin was, and all the talk of food was making him more anxious. Just thinking of it was making him wish he knew how to fry rice like that Chinese take-out place did. He plopped down on the couch with a sigh, throwing his arm absent-mindedly over the back of the couch behind his friend's head. Arin was being unusually sullen, Dan noticed: his normal Grump self times twenty. Something was bothering him, Dan could tell; maybe it was stress from meeting work deadlines, maybe it was the lingering feeling of being sick, maybe he missed Suzy - Dan couldn't pinpoint it, but was determined to get it out of him.

"You okay, dude?" Dan didn't want to pry, but he couldn't stand seeing Arin so gloomy. "Eh..." Arin shrugged and brushed the hair out of his eyes with one hand.

"What's the matter? Come on, man, you can tell me," Dan encouraged before Arin even finished his half-hearted answer. "You don't seem yourself today. What's up?" Dan scooted a few inches closer to Arin, letting his arm drop from the top of the couch to around Arin's wide shoulders.

"It's nothing, man. It's stupid." Arin perked up a little, more confidence sounding in his voice. Maybe it was nothing serious after all, Dan thought as he cocked his scarred eyebrow.

"Well boy, is it a good thing I like stupid stuff!" Dan said jovially in a mock-excited tone. "Lay it on me, motherfucker!" Arin snorted out a small laugh - _finally_ , he was coming around, and Dan was going to get it out of him even if it took all night.

"All right! Okay, Jesus, you're persistent." Arin grumbled as he laughed again. He was quiet for a moment, stitching together his thoughts into words before he said them. "I'm fuckin' ready to _murder_ a man, dude- no wait, lemme finish!" Dan leaned his head away from Arin, quickly withdrawing his arm and interrupting with infectious, nervous laughter.

"Never mind, I'm not sure I want to know anymore..."

"No no no, let me finish, dude. I haven't gotten any in like, a week. My balls are going to _explode_ , dude- s-stop laughing! This is serious!" Arin started laughing too, trying fruitlessly to keep a straight face.

"O-okay, go on," Dan spat out in between laughs. "Your balls are going to explode, go on." He he tried to feign seriousness, but dismantled his own facade by laughing even harder.

"It's really nothing, man, honestly. I just feel like I could fuck a _table_ if I don't get it out of my system soon." Arin raked his fingers through his hair, smiling a little more now that he was talking it out. Dan, on the other hand, was curious.

"Wait, you haven't gotten any in a week? Why- _Oh_ , because you were sick." Dan answered his own question nearly as soon as it left his mouth. He comfortably leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, listening to Arin's explanation.

"Yeah, that and Suzy was on her period, and we were working weird hours... y'know, typical boner-killers." He paused for a minute, slyly peering at the coffee table in front of him. " _You_ , on the other hand," he mumbled sensually as he reached out to run his hand over the wooden table, " _You_ are looking better and better by the minute..." Dan bounced back into the couch again, holding his sides from the riotous laughter that was pouring out of him.

" _Dude_ , you're killing me, stop sweet-talking the goddamn table!" Dan leaned forward and grabbed Arin's wrist, pulling his hand away from the poor, unsuspecting coffee table in front of them.

"Oh, someone's _jealous_!" Arin teased, cupping his free hand around the back of Dan's neck and pulling him closer. Dan struggled, laughing all the while, to no avail; Arin leaned his shoulder into him, pinning him into the back of the couch. Arin strained to reach Dan's face, but managed to pull him close enough for a nanosecond, giving him a sloppy peck on the cheek.

"A-Arin, what- Okay, Jesus- I would've let you kiss me if you had just asked! _God_ , you're feisty..." Dan wiped his cheek with the back of his hand as their struggle calmed down, both of them trying to catch their breath from laughing.

"Is that an offer?" Arin taunted, brushing the wisp of blonde hair out of his eyes again. The straightforwardness of the question caught Dan off guard; Dan folded his arms over his chest, leaning back. He sat in contemplative silence for a moment, long enough to make Arin squirm.

"Well, I don't know, Arin," Dan mocked, tilting his head as he spoke. "You already _took_ a kiss, so maybe my offer just isn't any good anymore." Dan closed his eyes and let Arin dangle. There was silence for a moment, but it was was a thick silence. The air was heavy with Dan's anticipation and Arin's impatience.

...

After what felt like an hour, Arin lurched forward, pouncing on Dan. He straddled his legs and ran his fingers through Dan's massive hair roughly; he was breathing hard and his eyes were darting everywhere as if he wasn't quite sure what to do next. All of the primal urges he had been keeping down came to a hard boil, coursing hot blood through his limbs and taking control. Looking into Dan's wide eyes, he demanded firmly and without hesitation,

"Kiss me, Dan."

"Jesus, Arin..." Dan's face flushed half from the heat of Arin being so close to him, and half from his own embarrassment at the state he had driven Arin to.

"Please, kiss me." Arin pleaded with a desperate, hungry look on his face. It was either quench his unfettered desires with Dan, or nothing - his actions took him too far to ever turn around and walk away. Dan was amused by the notion; he liked the way Arin begged and tugged at his hair. He liked the weight and warmth of Arin's body on top of him. He loved it.

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Dan growled as he grabbed Arin's chin between his thumb and index finger. You asked for it, Dan heard his own voice in his head. As they sat there, nose to nose and raggedly breathing like they had just run marathons to meet each other in this place, Arin smirked ever so slightly; Dan could feel the muscles in Arin's cheeks upturn his lips, rippling under Dan's fingertips.

Dan pulled Arin's face in to meet his lips as he wrapped his free hand around the back of Arin's head. Their lips parted, touched, and immediately Arin thrust his tongue between them. _Fuck_ , he was hungry - what began as a hunger for contact with Suzy had evolved into a hunger for contact with Dan. Instinctively, Arin grabbed the back of Dan's head, tugging at his hair again - it made Dan whimper out the tiniest sound, as if he were trying to hide how good it felt, which sent Arin's head spinning more than it already was. He was a runaway merry-go-round, he was an out-of-control space module, he was a game disc loading the most intricate level. Dan squeezed his eyes shut and let it all happen, happily meeting Arin's eager tongue with his own when he felt it slide between his lips. The sensation of their tongues touching was enough to make goosebumps break out all over Dan's skin - he _shivered_ , it was so arousing, and his nipples shrunk into stiff knots under his t-shirt. Arin, possessed by the urge to be as close to Dan as possible, nearly fell over unconscious as he stood up abruptly, pulling Dan up with him by the shirt.

"M-My room. Now."

Dan nodded, eyes wide open again, as Arin whispered the words as intensely as a scream. A nervous lump swelled in Dan's throat - similar to the feeling he'd get when he was in trouble, or when he had broken up with girlfriends in the past - but this one tasted different; _this_ one made his cock twitch under his jeans. Stumbling over his own feet, he rushed to catch his stride up with Arin's - Arin was already halfway to his bedroom.

"Arin... Arin?" Dan questioned shakily. He entered the room just behind Arin, and without missing a beat, Arin was up against him and forcing his tongue inside his lips again. Groaning into Dan's mouth, Arin clumsily maneuvered them both over to the large bed in the middle of the room. Playfully shoving Dan onto the bed, Arin smirked and began to undress as Dan watched.

"This okay, Avidan?" Arin was usually jocular and upbeat, but this was not one of those times - he was dead serious and _determined_ to release his pent up energy, even if it meant fucking that lifeless coffee table. He threw his shirt onto the floor in one swift motion, and pulled at his button fly to remove his pants. Dan swallowed the lump that was growing and nodded - as Arin threw off his shirt, his hair stood on end and he wasn't quite sure why. Something about seeing Arin naked was appealing in a way that nothing else was, and he couldn't wait for Arin to unbutton his own jeans. Without hesitating for another moment, he lunged forward and deftly finished freeing the last buttons. He put his fingers through two belt loops and pulled roughly - so roughly, in fact, that he took Arin's boxers down with the jeans; a fact that didn't take him long to notice, as Arin's dick cantilevered from his body and grazed Dan's thigh.

"Excited, huh?"

"Your lips did this, you know that?" Arin motioned to his dick with one hand.

Dan wrapped one trembling hand around Arin's shaft, which was growing stiffer by the minute. He circled the fleshy tip of Arin's cock with his thumb, encouraging drops of precum to run onto his palm. He could feel Arin's breath hitch ever so slightly as he began to stroke him.

"Y-You're okay with this, Arin?"

"Fucking absolutely," he breathed, tilting his head back and looking at the ceiling.

"Good. Because I'm going to make you feel so fucking good..." Dan smiled and shakily let the words slip between his teeth. He had never said those words to Arin before, and they felt empowering. They felt like what they meant - they felt like dropping ice cubes into a drink on the hottest day of the summer; they tingled as they left his mouth.

Arin writhed under Dan's touch, nearly whining aloud to ask him to suck him. He held off on saying the exact words, but his throat quickly filled with moans that he couldn't keep in. He dragged his fingertips over Dan's slender ribcage before bringing them around his waist to unzip his jeans - he yanked them down as rough as Dan yanked his. His t-shirt was next, but Arin

decided to tease him by nibbling at his neck first. He leaned forward so his lips brushed against the spot where Dan's neck met his chest, gently sucking at the skin there. This elicited a surprised, delighted moan from Dan, so he did it again - rougher this time. He sucked, he bit, he sucked again and pulled away, revealing a pink splotch dotted with red flecks.

"Have a good time explaining that to Barry," Arin taunted in a sensually low voice, leaning back to admire his work. Dan's face turned a similar shade of pink as he turned one side of his mouth up into a smile.

"Goddammit, Arin- you motherfucker..." he laughed, pressing his forehead to Arin's.

"I'm going to give you another if you don't- "

Dan interrupted Arin mid-sentence by a rough kiss that knocked the wind out of Arin. Dan was liking whatever-it-was that they were doing, and spun them both around during the kiss so that they fell on the bed sideways. Without exchanging words, they climbed up onto the bed; Arin pushed Dan back into the pillows and guided the head of Dan's dick to his mouth. He pressed his tongue to it first, tasting the drop of precum that had spilled from the tip, and then took nearly the length of it into his mouth - Dan gasped and gripped the sheets with both hands.

" _F-Fuck, Arin_..." Dan arched his back. _Fuck_ , indeed. It was the best Dan had felt in a long time too, and he could definitely understand where this urge of Arin's was coming from. As his fingers gripped the sheets, his toes curled; Arin gulped Dan's stiff cock while looking his cohort square in the eyes. He bobbed, giving special attention to the throbbing tip of Dan's cock, and guided one of Dan's hands down to his own balls. Arin stopped for a moment, pulling back:

"Are you ready? Can... can I please fuck you?" Arin babbled, as if it wasn't already an option. There it was again - that desperate, pleading look that hung in his eyes - it drove Dan insane to see him that way, and Arin couldn't help how badly he wanted him.

Dan nodded, smiling devilishly: "Lube's wherever you keep it."

Stunned at himself for nearly forgetting, Arin reached off the side of the bed and into the bedside table's top drawer. He rummaged for a minute, making faces and shaking his head as he searched, but finally retracted with the tube he was looking for.

"Warming lube. Wanna give it a shot?"

"Y-yes, let's- " Dan agreed, taking the tube from Arin and squeezing a small dollop into his palm. Instantly, it began to tingle on his skin; it gave off the same pleasant warmth as cinnamon would. With two fingers, he scooped up some of the lube as he lay back onto the bed, so extremely ready for what was about to happen. He reached between his legs to gently rub the warming lube onto his entrance, and God, did it feel good - it immediately began to warm him, and it made him ache for Arin's cock. He hastily reached for Arin's hand, smearing the remaining lube into his palm. "Here- f-for you. Please, hurry..." Arin took the lube from him and coated the length of his dick, sighing in pleasure at the prickling heat that it caused.

There was a thick silence again as Arin knelt before Dan, guiding the tip of his erect member to Dan's readied ass, tilting his hips forward ever so slowly as he entered him. Further. Further. _Further_ \- and the silence was broken by a guttural moan, Dan arching his back from the sensation of being full. Arin held Dan's hips firmly in his hands, pulling back an inch and then thrusting into him an inch. The first thrust was intoxicating.

"Nnh! A-Arin... _fuck_ , you feel good." Dan whimpered, looking down between his legs and watching Arin disappear into him. "Keep going... keep going, please." He couldn't get enough. Arin smiled darkly and happily obliged without saying a word - his thrusts began slow as he eased Dan into it, but he quickly picked up speed as he felt Dan's tight walls enveloping his stiff cock. "That's it... nngh, _Arin_ , that's so good- " Dan watched Arin fuck him, spitting out praises every time he thrust. He couldn't help but reach down and jack himself off, because goddamn, if this wasn't making him ache to cum.

"Feel good?" Arin panted as he watched Dan pleasure himself.

"Amazing," Dan panted back. His bent knees fluttered back and forth, falling to the sides or hugging Arin's body at any given moment.

"I'm really close, Dan..." Arin's eyes darted over Dan's bony frame - every move Dan made was getting him closer to climax. He had noticed how brutally handsome his friend was, sure. This was different though, seeing him lying there and blushing, moaning, sweating, biting his lower lip... How did he go this long without fucking Dan before? His mind was reeling - it all felt so _good_ , so _raw_... his mind wandered for long enough that he almost missed Dan's orgasm.

"A-Arin! Arin, I'm going to cum... ohmyGodohmyGod..." Dan's words sped up and he stroked faster and faster - his dick was throbbing, and he couldn't stop pumping it into his hand (still warm and tingling from the lube he had put there).

"Cum for me, Dan, please... Nnh, nngh-" Arin grunted as he thrust more slowly and deeply, letting his thick cock glide almost all the way out before pushing it all back in. He knew he was hitting Dan's prostate, and he knew Dan loved it - the look on his face said it before he could. Arin reached between Dan's legs to massage his sack, helping him to climax as he encouraged him, "That's it, cum for me... I want to see you cum for me..." Dan's chest heaved as Arin thrust one more time, sending shockwaves of pleasure from his toes to his scalp. Dan cried out - it was an unbridled cry, full of ecstasy - as he bucked his hips, riding Arin's dick to climax. A hot, white stream of cum catapulted from Dan's cock, spattering onto his stomach and the sheets he was laying on, dribbling onto his hand as his he stopped stroking himself.

"Arin! Fuck, _Arin_! I'm _cumming, fuck_ \- "

"Nnh- nnf, mmm good, Dan-" Arin slammed his cock into Dan, about to explode himself. "You're going to make me cum, too... Mmh! Oh my God, _shit_..." Just the sight of Dan cumming on himself was enough to drive Arin over the edge. With that final push into him, Arin's aching cock finally released all of his pent up desire, filling Dan with cum. Arin's eyes closed as he leaned his head back, his cock throbbing as it pumped Dan full. Dan, too, let out a breathy moan as Arin came inside of him - the tingling of the lube, the heat of Arin's cum, the chills that ran up and down his entire body... Dan groped for Arin, and shuddered as he placed his palms on Arin's shoulders.

They were _wrecked_. What an orgasm, their wide eyes and labored breathing both expressed without words. Neither of them moved for a few moments - neither of them wanted to come down from the sexual high they were on.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Its tone pierced the air, shattering the invisible world they had been romping in. Shit.

"You go clean yourself up," Arin suggested gently as he, at last, pulled his tired cock from Dan's ass.

"God, I need a nap now... I need to _eat_ now..." Dan sat up, vigorously rubbing his temples and dragging his palms over his cheeks. "You really did a number on me, Arin..." Dan smiled weakly at his friend, watching him towel off the sweat. Arin tossed the towel to the side, and lazily put on a bathrobe that was hanging behind the bedroom door as he sassily smirked back at Dan.

"You're welcome," he teased as the doorbell rang again.

"Better get that. I need that food more than I need my own dick right now, nngh- " Dan groaned as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, his cock sore as it slowly began to hang normally again. Arin pulled on a fresh pair of boxers under the bathrobe and winked at Dan before turning to go out the door. As he left, Dan smiled and ran his hands through his wild sex- hair.

"Mm, goddammit..." Dan sighed and laughed simultaneously - that signature sleepy, happy laugh that he had - already imagining what Arin's tongue would taste like after dinner. 


End file.
